TFA: The Willow Maiden and The Jumpy Prince’s Adventures
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: Nagihiko enjoyed his life in Japan but being himself and his 'sister' Nadeshiko, he didn't know what do about his life with a secret. But what would happen if his mother was accepted to start a dance school in a city?


**A/N: This is a crossover idea I thought in my head, so in this crossover where Nagihiko/Nadeshiko Fujisaki is moving into America to help their mother teach Japanese dance at a new school in the city of Detroit. But when they were hanging out with a new friend in the city, they made an extraordinary discovery. It was something that came to mind with Nagihiko/Nadeshiko in it along with Rythm and Temari. But they don't know that Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are the same people yet. So I really hope you all will enjoy this crossover with them and don't you worry some of the characters from Shugo Chara will be visiting them in due time.**

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own Transformers Animated who is owned by Hasbro**

 **and Shugo Chara is owned by Peach-Pit**

 **Please Love and Review the crossover!**

* * *

In Japan, was the mansion that belonged to the family of the Fujisaki's, there was a middle school child, She has dark purple hair that is tied up with ribbons with sakura flowers at the ends, she wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a purple long sleeve shirt underneath as she was wearing a dark grey skirt with black tights. The 'girl' was known, as Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

She looked over at herself in the mirror in her room and she gave herself a small smile before looking over at a purple suitcase behind her.

"I should go see if I have everything," She said in her soft voice as she stood up and walks over towards the suitcase and unzipped it and counted out the items she needed to bring with her.

Once she was sure, she zipped back up the suitcase, then an elder woman opened her door.

"Nadeshiko," She said. "your mother is waiting for you outside."

Nadeshiko nodded as she stood up with the suitcase and bowed politely to her nanny. "Thank you, Baya-san."

Baya smiled sadly at the girl. "Ya' know, I'm gonna miss this place a lot. This is where you grew up, and I'm just a bit saddened that we'll have to leave it behind to move to Michigan for your mother's new school."

Nadeshiko walked over towards her and hugged her. "I know, I'll miss Japan too, Baya-san." Baya hugged her back as she held tears. The two pulled apart as Baya wiped her own tears.

"Now come, Nadeshiko, we best not keep your mother waiting," She said as he carried the suitcase for Nadeshiko.

"Of course, Baya-san." Nadeshiko nodded as Baya walked off with the suitcase.

Nadeshiko looks over at the mirror one last time, this time she smiled with joy.

* * *

Nadeshiko makes her way to the front door where there was a Taxi waiting with the luggage to take with them.

"Nadeshiko!" A voice called out to her. Nadeshiko looked to her left to see a girl, about 11, she has short layered pink hair, a portion of which is styled into a ponytail with a cross s-shaped hair clip. She also has honey-golden eyes.

"I came by, say goodbye," She said a bit saddened.

Nadeshiko smiled at her. "There's no need to be sad, Amu-chan, You could come to visit me anytime you want to visit America."

Amu looked up at her friend with awe. 'She really is a kind person.' "Really?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "Of course!" She said with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Amu then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace that held a small steel bell with a clover carved on it. "this is for you!"

"For... me?" Nadeshiko asked as she was handed the necklace.

"Yeah, it was Su's idea," Amu replied as she rubbed the back of her head before showing Nadeshiko another bell necklace next to the Humpty Lock, but it was made of gold. "and I have one too."

"Why are giving me one?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I just thought it could maybe be a sign of something from home!" Amu replied. Nadeshiko blushed a bit from that before looking down, she really wished to tell Amu her secret, but couldn't. Nadeshiko looked back up and smiled at Amu.

"Thank you, Amu-chan." She said to her.

Amu smiled. "I'll write you a letter soon," She said before she quickly hugged Nadeshiko before started running off. "bye, Nadeshiko, I have to go take care of my sister now!"

Nadeshiko stood there for a moment before smiling and waved at her.

"Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko looked behind to see her mother with her nanny.

"It's time to go." Her mother said as she and Baya get into the taxi.

"Yes, Mother," Nadeshiko said as she then gets in the taxi before it drives off.


End file.
